Barran
Sector: Alkonost Rim System: Barran Star name and color: Barran (White)' '' '''Number of planets: 11 Occupation: Barrani Imperative Sinistra connection: Very High Celestial Bodies: #'Barran '(Star) #'Aere '(Black rock planet) #'Duququm '(Barren world) (High atmospheric pressure) #'Ellati '(Terraformed world) (High slave population) (Three naval stations in orbit) #'Vashaere '(System capital) (Imperative homeworld) (Continental arctic world) (two heavily populated moons, one of which is still scarred from Union Sinistra Bombardment) (Twelve major shipyards in orbit) (The Nergal-In Defense Cannon in orbit) (Five naval stations in orbit) #'Utu '(Terraformed dark matter mining planet) (High vulcanic activity) #'Mesoph '(Gas giant) (48 moons) #'Sabium '(Gas giant) (32 moons) (Dust ring in orbit) #'Erech '(Gas giant) (31 moons) (Two ice rings in orbit) #'Urr '(Gas giant) (28 moons) #'Bahl-Kur' (Small gas giant) (8 moons) (Ice ring in orbit) #'Ebih '(Small gas giant) (16 moons) General Information: The system of Barran is the seat of the Imperative Exarch. From here, decrees are sent throughout the Imperative to the vast network of ministers, who all work tirelessly to make their ruler's orders reality. Regardless of what the future holds for the Barrani Imperative, there is no doubt that the Barran system will be the heart of their culture and identity. The home world of the vasharil is a frozen planet where only the most hardiest flora and fauna can survive. With all the continents located in close proximity, the primordial vasharil crossed the frozen seas unhindered and spread across the globe. The vasharil have always been an aggressive people who have sought out ways to immortalize their pack-like families with glory, be it through warfare and conquest, size of territory or cunning political plots. During most of their prehistoric antiquity, the vasharil lived in glacial caves as these were easily defendable against trespassers and dangers. As their architectural sciences developed, the familial packs began constructing vast cities and palaces to show off their influence and power. As walls became grew and defenses became a challenge to meet, so too did the armies to topple them. By the end of Vashaeres antiquity, the city states were in a constant state of warfare. At the beginning of what is now referred to as the First Ameretat Period, the great warlord Ameretat emerged from the eastern snow plains with an army wielding superior weapons and armor, employing exceptional discipline and tactics. Sweeping across the continents in a tide of blood, Ameretat unified the warring city-states under his iron-fisted rule. To show the former rulers his might, he demolished their palaces and took the masonry for his new capital: Ameruran. Here, he used the stone to build his own glorious palace. He then took a daugther, wife or the female ruler herself from each of the city state ruling families, and added them to his harem. To prevent any of the brothers, fathers and husbands to rise up against him he took their weapons and armors as dowry and gave it to his generals as symbols of office. Thus began the first periods of the exarchs, a period which has since been the inspiration of the growth and structure of the Barrani Imperative. The military genius of Ameretat the Subjugator is still held high as the ideal the exarchs have to try following. Since then, the Ameretat Dynasty has ruled Vashaere. The walled city of Ameruran has grown into a glorious metropolis with towering ziggurats rising as small moutains. The first palace has long since been rebuilt and expanded. Today, the Platinum Palace is one of the Galactic Wonders still remaning from the Golden Age. To protect the planet, a series of shipyards were constructed in preparation for the Hamadromachia. Additionally, the exarch of that time ordered the development and construction of the Nergal-In Orbital Cannon. Only used once, the cannon alone was enough to force a Collective invasion fleet into retreat. The planet Ellati was the first world to be settled by vasharil colonists. Raw materials were shipped back to Vashaere to help fuel its economy. During the Golden Age, Ellati became a place of fine manufaction. Ellatian goods are today considered a luxery and a symbol of fine taste and influence. During the beginning of the Hamadromachia, a constant flow of slaves found their lives bound to the mines of the Ellatian mountains. The second world to be settled was Utu. As Ellati prospered, its people began to shun heavy labour and dirty industries. To keep the industry strong, Utu was settled as a industrial world meant solely to satisfy the needs of the sprawling proletariat. Being saturated with dark matter deposits, Utu instrumental in pushing the Imperative toward interstellar travel expansion. As the planet became increasingly depleted, volcanic activity increased. Utu remains an important mining planet to this day, though a grey layer of ashes replaced the pristine white snow. During the Hamadromachia: Barran is the most heavily defended system in the Alkanost Rim. Despite being located deep within the Imperative sector, the high concentration of sinistra lanes connecting to the system makes it near impossible to seal them all against intrusion. It is no wonder then, that a few fleets managed to enter the home system. Most of them were forced back or destroyed completely. Two invasions stands clear in the mind of the government however. One was the Collective invasion of 3581. Through infiltration and misdirection, the attacking fleet managed to approach Vashaere itself. Here, the Collective carriers tried to deploy their Lykin shock troops onto the planet surface. A series of salvos from the Nagal-In cannon destroyed one third of the carriers before they could enter orbit. The remaning fleet suffered great losses and was forced to retreat before successfully unloading the entirety of their troops. Only two dropships managed to reach the surface and the invaders were destroyed before they could do any serious damage to the surrounding area, even though a number of Immortals lost their lives in the process. The second invasion which stands out in the history of Vashaere was a small fleet of Union ships. While they kept to the outer system, the Exarch deployed her flagship: the Rakshasa to deal with them. Too late did the vasharil discover that the Union ships were not there to attack, but to update coordinates and finalize a targeting vector. The following, day self-propelled warheads exited Sinistra and struck key tactical targets with devastating force. Even though the moon Heana shielded Vashaere and its capital Ameruran from most of the bombardment, a few did manage to strike the surrounding countryside. An ultimatum from the Union ships informed the vasharil that the bombardment was the just revenge for the Imperative's Cryo-Terraforming bombs, and that more bombardments would hit selected planets in the surrounding systems. The following weeks reports came in about entire planets being reduced to shattered ruins. Upon seeing the destruction first hand, the Ameretat Exarch decided that the level of cruelty she would allow for the war had been reached. Now understanding the depths of the Union's conviction, she soon contacted the leaders of the Collective and Union to once again negotiate amendments to the treaty created years before to contain the destruction caused during the war. A few months later, the Conventions of Warfare were once again revised - adding the Sinistra Cannon to the list of weapons and technologies deemed too dangerous to use or develop. While she had successfully secured a level of civility to the war, many ministers disapproved of the treaty. A prominent figure to voice his dismay was Sohrab Shahrivar, who meant that the true blood of Ameretat had run thin and that change was in order to secure the vasharil their rightful destiny. To secure the funding and resources to act out his plans for a better Imperative, he entered an engagement of political interests with the powerful Yahurum Arwia. Bound by marriage the two families staged their coup and after a fierce battle they drove the Ameretat Exarch into exile. Upon her evacuation the Exarch called out for all of her supporters to follow her. To put down the traitorous rebel exarch and her followers the Arzu family deployed the Ravaging nanovirus weapon. With the Traitor Exarch exiled Sohrab Shahrivar declared himself the first Sohrab Exarch, the new ruler of the Barrani Imperative. During the Residuum Age: As the Imperative holds up a front of defiance and strength, it is no secret that Vashaere has lost a large portion of its population during the exodus of the last Ameretat Exarch, now labled the Traitor Exarch. Most citizens of Ameruran have placed their fealty with Sohrab Shahrivar and accept his truth without question. However, there are still a few who are torn between obeying the first Sohrab Exarch as decree and tradition demands, or keep true to the Ameretat family who have ruled wisely for millennia. This fact is well known by the Exarch and behind the curtains, his agents monitor the citizens in case some of them attempt to contact their former ruler. The mistrust is not limited to the general population. Some ministers within the halls of the Platinum Palace and in the Imperative systems are dissatisfied with the new Exarch and how he came to power. While some are waiting to see how the Sohrab family handles their newfound responsibility, others are prepared to move against the Exarch before he can consolidate his rule completely. Any rebellious goups have to be careful though, ase the mate of the new Exarch, Yahurum Arwia, is a very influential individual who has ties and connections throughout the Imperative systems. Even with all the wispers behind the throne, the Barrani Imperative remains a formidable galactic power. As the fleets expand the Imperative's reach in search of dark matter and slaves, the Barran system has turned to questionable mining techniques to drain the remaning dark matter mines completely. Utu has become increasingly unstable as a result and many citizens populating the moons of the gas giants have been re-settled elsewhere, so that the Imperative machine can begin to mine for local sources of the precious material. Category:Barran Category:Barrani Category:Barrani Imperative Category:Imperative Category:Exarch Category:Ameretat Category:Ameruran Category:Vashaere Category:Utu Category:Ellati Category:Vasharil Category:system